Klise
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Kisah cinta ala-ala sinetron antara Kai dan Shun


**Kai's POV on**

Aku baru saja pulang dari pantai. Menjadi penjaga pantai memang melelahkan, tapi ini menyenangkan. Aku bisa bebas bermain di pantai seharian. Menatap laut sekaligus menggalau soal gadis masa kecil yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Sayangnya, dia sudah meninggalkanku sendirian sekarang. Yah, aku jomblo ditinggal mati.

Baru sampai ruang tamu, emak sudah menunggu dengan wajah serius dan satu koper di dekatnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Mau ke Kyoto."

"Hah? Ngapain ke Kyoto? Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Enggak."

"Terus? Mau apa ke Kyoto?"

"Yang pergi kamu. Bukan aku. Sana cari kerjaan di Kyoto, jadi dukun atau apa terserah. Sedih emak liat kamu nggak move on move on."

Dengan itu aku diusir paksa dari rumah. Aku dipaksa naik kereta jurusan Kyoto dengan ongkos mepet. Aku ragu, kalau misal cewek itu masih hidup, emak akan merestui cinta suci kami. Jadi ingat kriteria menantu yang emak katakan dulu. Harus cantik, punya tata krama, berpendidikan tinggi, punya pribadi yang menyenangkan, dan syukur-syukur dari kalangan bangsawan. Mau cari di mana, coba? Biro jodoh _online_ saja bakal angkat tangan kalau disuruh mencarikan. Model menantu kayak begitu sudah pasti diembat sama orang berduit. Mana mau sama laki-laki miskin, cuma tamat SD, dan bau keringat kayak aku ini. Ada yang mau nikah sama laki-laki bernama Fuduki Kai saja sudah gelar syukuran aku pasti.

.

.

Sampai Kyoto, aku cuma jalan lurus saja karena aku memang buta arah dan tak pernah pergi jalan-jalan sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Bingung juga nanti mau tidur di mana. Bekal dari emak pun sudah habis di kereta. Emang nasib kalau doyan makan banyak, ya.

Lagi seru-serunya berpikir soal kehidupanku di Kyoto untuk ke depannya, bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Aku membalikkan badan dan... Ya Tuhan, apa aku bertemu salah satu bidadari surga?

 **Kai's POV off**

.

.

Di hadapan laki-laki berambut coklat itu berdiri laki-laki lain berambut putih. Orang-orang yang lewat pasti akan berpikir betapa kontrasnya dua orang itu. Yang satu berkaos tipis dengan warna yang hampir memudar. Dengan bercelana _jeans_ biru lusuh dan menggeret koper besar, terlihat sekali dia adalah anak perantauan yang bingung karena berada di kota besar. Sempat ada yang mau mengoloknya anak desa tapi tidak jadi setelah tahu si laki-laki punya wajah tampan dan tubuh kekar menjanjikan. Pikiran-pikiran tadi serta merta berubah menjadi pengandaian kalau Kai sebenarnya model yang tengah menyamar.

Sedangkan yang satunya, berpakaian rapi yang sekali lihat pun, semua orang tahu kalau itu baju mahal. Kulit pucatnya kelihatan halus dan terawat. Garis wajahnya anggun dengan senyum kecil menghias air mukanya. Sudah pasti dia anak orang kaya.

"Emm, ada apa, ya?" Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kapan lagi coba bisa ngomong sama orang cantik kalau bukan sekarang.

"Singa putih penjaga jiwamu memberitahuku. Katanya, kau sedang kesusahan, ya?"

"Singa? Di sini nggak ada singa, _atuh_ , _neng_."

"Ada, kok, Kai saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Fufufu~."

" _Neneng_ sehat, kan? Terus, tahu nama aku dari mana?"

"Ah? Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku Shimotsuki Shun. Dan aku tahu namamu dari singa penjaga jiwamu. Dia ingin aku menolongmu, Fuduki Kai- _kun_. Oh, apa aku boleh panggilnya _Aa_ ' Kai?"

Setelah itu, Kai menurut saja saat Shun dengan seenaknya menggandeng tangannya. Shun lalu berbicara pada seorang berpakaian serba hitam dan dengan santai masuk ke mobil mewah berwarna putih.

"Biar saya bawakan koper anda, Kai- _sama,_ " kata orang serba hitam tadi. Dan dengan sabar membimbing Kai untuk ikut masuk mobil. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Kai dipanggil dengan _suffix_ - _sama_.

.

.

Ternyata setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di sebuah mansion bergaya semi Eropa. Kai lalu turun dan mengekor pada Shun. Tak sadar kalau ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Shun berjalan di depannya yang melenggak-lenggok seperti model di karpet merah. Kai sempat merasa bersalah pada gadis masa kecilnya karena tiba-tiba _move on_ ke orang asing.

"Bunda, Shun pulang."

Kai baru sadar saat Shun bersuara. Di depannya kini ada seorang wanita yang duduk sambil menggambar entah apa dan seorang laki-laki yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Selamat datang, Shun sayang. Oh, dan siapa laki-laki itu? Kalau Hajime tahu kau punya pacar, dia bakal sedih lho."

"Shun. Katakan kalau laki-laki itu bukan kekasih apa lagi tunanganmu. Kau belum cukup umur untuk cinta-cintaan, sayangku."

"Tapi, Ayah, Shun sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun," jeda sebelum Shun kembali bersuara.

"Oh, ini Fuduki Kai. Dia punya hewan penjaga yang menakjubkan. Seekor singa putih yang besar. Dia juga sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Jadi _Aa_ ' Kai boleh tinggal di sini, ya?"

"Kalau Ayah bilang tidak boleh?"

" _Aa_ ' Kai akan tidur di kamarku."

"Jangan! Kalau anak ayah yang cantik ini diapa-apain, 'gimana?"

"Err, Om? Aku bukan orang bejat kok," Kai yang sejak tadi akhirnya menyuarakan pendapat.

"Diam kau! Dasar perebut kebahagiaan orang tua!"

Kai hanya bisa diam mengelus dada. Ternyata orang kaya nggak selamanya waras, ya?

"Pokoknya _Aa_ ' Kai harus tinggal di sini! Kalau nggak boleh, aku bakal kabur bareng _Aa_ ' Kai!"

"Shun sayang, bukannya baru kenal Kai tadi, ya?" Bunda dari Shun itu berusaha menjadi penengah.

"Tapi Shun cinta."

Yah, pengakuan tanpa direncanakan itu berhasil menjebak Kai dalam hubungan tanpa nama dengan laki-laki serba putih itu. Kai, sih, oke-oke saja. Soal hubungan sesama jenis tak ia masalahkan. Toh, yang penting sama-sama ada rasa.

Sejak itu pula Kai hidup enak tanpa harus ribet bekerja. Ia dianggap sebagai calon suami dari si Tuan Muda. Tapi memang dasar Kai yang tidak bisa diam, ia nekad ingin kembali ke desa dan bekerja. Walau pendapatannya tidak seberapa, ia ingin jadi kepala keluarga yang baik.

Jadi ia dengan modal nekad mencari Shun di ruang musik. Niatnya, sih, mau bilang ke orang tuanya kalau Shun mau ia bawa ke desa.

.

.

" _Neng_ Shun."

"Oh ada apa _A_ ' ? Fufu, kangen sama Shun, ya~ hehe Shun senang kalau _Aa_ ' Kai kangen. Itu artinya _Aa_ ' juga cinta, kan?"

Uhh, Kai berpikir kalau ia beneran jatuh cinta sekarang. Sudah beneran _move_ _on_. Terima kasih pada Shun dan keluarganya. Hanya dengan ia memberikan setetes darahnya pada selembar kertas bergambar simbol-simbol aneh, ia sekarang dianggap layaknya suami dari Shimotsuki Shun. Bahkan, Shun kerap memperkenalkan diri sebagai Fuduki Shun pada orang asing.

Kai sebenarnya sangat bersyukur kalau pada akhirnya ada yang mau dengannya. Lebih bersyukur lagi kalau Neng Shun miliknya sesuai dengan kriteria menantu dari emak. Ia bisa menyombong ke adik dan tetangga yang kerap mengolok Kai tak laku.

"Kalau misal _Neng_ Shun _Aa_ ' ajak ke desa, mau, nggak?"

"Eh? Mau apa ke desa?"

"Yah, mau ngenalin _Neng_ ke emak sama adik. Sekalian biar _Neng_ Shun biasa tinggal di desa."

"Oh~ _Aa_ ' nggak suka di kota? Apa desa itu penuh dengan sawah-sawah seperti pada buku?"

"Err tidak juga. Desa _Aa_ ' dekat sama pantai. Terus, _Aa_ ' pengen kerja, nggak mau ngandalin orang tuanya _Eneng_ terus. Malu, _atuh_."

"Yaudah, aku sih ikut _Aa_ ' saja."

Setelah itu mereka melewati perdebatan panjang dengan ayah dan bunda. Karena Shun tidak pernah pergi dengan kendaraan umum, pasti mereka diantar dan bonus penjagaan dari _bodyguard_ sewaan ayahnya. Kai sempat berpikir juga kalau Shun bakal susah beradaptasi karena seluruh kemewahan yang ia dapat dari kecil. Sebenarnya Kai sedikit tersinggung, tapi, toh yamg penting Shun jadi miliknya, rintangan apa pun bakal dilewati.

.

.

Kai sempat bingung juga dengan tingkah Shun di stasiun. Shun tak tahu cara menaiki transportasi umum itu. Tentu saja Kai dengan sabar memberi tahu caranya. Gemas juga dengan polah _uhuk_ -istri- _uhuk_ nya.

.

.

 **Kai's POV on**

Kami duduk berkalaun berdua sampai ada siswi SMA yang berdiri dan menghela napas dihadapan kami. Dengan lugunya, _Neng_ Shun bertanya apa ia mau duduk. Kulihat siswi itu memerah dan mengangguk malu. Oh, aku tahu ini. Ini tertulis pada buku fakta tentang cewek milik adikku. Aku yakin kalau saat ini siswi itu mengira kalau _Neng_ Shun ada perasaan sama dia.

Jadi aku menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menjatuhkan _Neng_ Shun ke pangkuanku serta memerangkapnya dalam lenganku. Aku tak peduli. _Neng_ Shun adalah milikku.

Ngomong-ngomong, tubuh _Neng_ Shun dingin, ya? Terus, bokongnya empuk.

 **Kai's POV off**

.

.

Sampai di desa, Kai tak sampai hati membiarkan Shun berjalan 500 meter. Ia tahu kalau Shun tak pernah berjalan sejauh itu. Jadi ia menggendong Shun dengan salah satu lengannya dan tangan satunya menggeret koper berisi barangnya dan Shun. Sebenarnya ini juga sebuah modus. Dengan begitu, ia bisa merasakan bokong istrinya itu lagi di lengannya. Tangan jahil Shun suka sekali menarik anak rambut di sekitar telinganya. Kai suka dengan itu. Tingkah Shun yang menarik rambutnya diterjemahkan sebagai salah satu caranya mengungkapkan kasih sayang. Padahal, Shun hanya gemas dengan rambut Kai yang pendek dan berharap akan memanjang jika ia tarik-tarik.

.

.

Baru juga memasuki gapura desa, Kai ditatap dengan pandangan aneh, terkejut, dan tidak percaya dari tetangga. Bagaimana tidak? Fuduki Kai datang dari kota menggendong seorang yang cantik dan kelihatan sekali dari kalangan atas. _Kok, mau dengan Fuduki Kai?_ Begitu pikir para tetangga. Secara, Kai itu pemuda tukang galau yang hobi ngelamun.

Kai memasang senyum sombong.

Sampai di gerbang rumah, reaksi sang emak pun tak kalah heboh. Ia berlari dan berhenti tepat dihadapan anak sulungnya itu. Tergagap saat melihat penampilan Kai. Anaknya berangkat dengan pakaian lusuh, pulang dengan pakaian mahal bonus bawa laki-laki cantik yang kelihatan terlanjur kaya.

"Halo, Mak, Kai pulang."

"Oh? Ini mamahnya _Aa_ ' Kai?"

"Iya. Maaf, ya, kalau rumah _Aa_ ' kecil. Semoga _Neneng_ betah tinggal di sini sama _Aa_ ', ya?"

"Huum. Halo Mamah, aku Fuduki Shun. Istrinya _Aa_ ' Kai. Margaku sebelum menikah itu Shimotsuki. Maaf tiba-tiba datang tanpa kabar."

Semakin kagetlah emak dan para tetangga. Mereka sama sekali tak dapat undangan soal pernikahan. Emaknya Kai lebih kaget lagi saat ia dipanggil dengan sebutan mamah. Punya menantu pun sesuai kriteria. Pasalnya, Shimotsuki adalah salah satu keluarga ternama di Jepang. Anak tunggal Shimotsuki, Shun, malah memilih Kai sebagai pendamping hidup daripada dengan orang yang sederajat dengannya.

.

.

Satu rumah kemudian sibuk. Dipilihkan kamar utama untuk Kai dan Shun. Emak pun segera _sprint_ ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sekiranya berharga mahal. Malu sama menantu, katanya.

Sampai di rumah, sang mertua melihat menantunya duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu. Di pangkuan menantunya ada kardus buah jeruk yang dielus.

"Dalam kardus itu ada apanya, _Neng_?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh. Ini peliharaanku, Mah. Namanya Diablo. Tapi jangan dibuka, ya? Takut kiamat."

Si mertua pun hanya mengernyit bingung. Mungkin karena Kyoto banyak kuil, menantunya jadi tahu hal-hal gaib, begitu pikirnya.

"Mamah mau masak? Boleh aku bantu. Meski _skill_ masakku tidak sebagus koki di _mansion_. Tapi aku bisa, kok, buat masakan Perancis."

Semakin bingunglah emaknya Kai ini. Karena bahan yang ia beli itu makanan laut semua. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu masakan Perancis. Untung saja Kai datang dengan handuk di kepala. Selesai mandi kelihatannya. Banyak sekali tetesan air di rambut coklatnya.

"Kami tidak makan masakan Perancis, _Neng_. Kami cuma makan masakan sederhana berbumbu utama bawang putih, bawang merah, garam, dan micin. Mentok juga ditambah merica atau rempah lainnya."

"Tapi _A_ ', MSG nggak terlalu baik buat tubuh. Sini handuknya, biar Shun yang keringkan rambut _Aa_ '." Kai duduk di lantai, di antara kaki jenjang si albino yang asyik mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Kalau masakan laut, Shun masih bisa, kok. Tapi, Shun terbiasa pakai banyak bumbu, kalau cuma ada beberapa jenis, aku malah bingung. Maaf, nggak bisa bantu Mamah nyiapin makan."

Baik Kai dan emaknya menangkap nada sedih di sana. Mendongak, Kai melihat netra hijau keemasan itu berkaca-kaca. Ya ampun, Kai lupa kalau istri yang ia nikahi via kertas mantra ini gampang tersentuh perasaannya.

"Aduh, _Neng_ , jangan nangis ya? Nanti kamu bakal diajari Emak buat masak pakai bumbu sederhana, ya?" untung si emak punya kepekaan tinggi.

Shun pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Salah seorang adik dari Kai dengan malu-malu menarik pakaian yang dikenakan oleh kakaknya.

" _Bang_ , istrinya _abang_ itu pintar, kan?"

"Iya pintar, kenapa emang? Iri ya~?" si adik pun eneg seketika melihat _abang_ nya jadi _alay_ mendadak karena dimabuk cinta.

"Suruh ajarin aku bahasa Inggris, dong. Aku nggak tahu, soalnya."

Kai lalu menghampiri Shun diikuti oleh adiknya di belakang yang sudah siap dengan buku tulis, pensil, serta penghapus di dekapan.

" _Neng_ , bisa bahasa Inggris, kan?"

"Bisa. Aku juga bisa bahasa lainnya, kok. Perancis dan Mandarin, misalnya."

Terbengong sudah si suami dan adiknya. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat terberkati dengan relanya seorang Shimotsuki Shun diambil istri oleh _abang_ setengah warasnya, Fuduki Kai.

.

.

Menjelang petang, bapaknya Kai pulang dari bekerja. Ia kaget saat melihat sosok khas bangsawan duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dan mengajari salah satu anaknya bahasa Inggris. Takut kalau tiba-tiba istrinya utang ke orang kaya dan tidak bisa bayar lantas bangsawan itu berniat untuk mengambil alih rumah.

"Oh? Bapak sudah pulang?" kata adik Kai yang masih sibuk menulis kata berbahasa Inggris di bukunya.

"Anda papahnya _Aa_ ' Kai?"

"Ya. Kamu ini siapa?"

Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah anaknya yang menjawab dengan nada santai sambil tetap fokus pada bukunya. "Dia istrinya _Abang_ Kai, Pak. Dari Kyoto. Marganya dulu Shimotsuki. Selamat ya Pak, punya menantu bangsawan."

"Hehe, iya, Pah. Namaku Fuduki Shun. Maaf untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tinggal di sini. Maaf kalau nantinya akan merepotkan Papah sama Mamah juga Adik."

.

.

Saat makan malam, keluarga Fuduki merasa mereka adalah orang yang kasar. Mereka terpana melihat bagaimana cara makan anggota baru mereka yang sangat halus dan bertata krama. Bahkan, alat makannya sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara. Shun mengunyah makanannya perlahan lalu ditelan dengan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Bahkan, Kai, anak sulung Fuduki, cara makannya sudah lebih halus dari saat sebelum berangkat ke Kyoto.

Sejak itu pula, keluarga Fuduki bertekad untuk jadi keluarga yang pantas bagi Shimotsuki Shun yang kini bermarga Fuduki.

.

.

Esok paginya, dengan semangat Shun berdiri dekat pagar rumah. Ditemani oleh Kai, tentu saja. Walau si suami tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ditunggu. Tentu saja mereka mencuri banyak perhaian dari tetangga.

" _Emm_ , apa pakaianku aneh? Orang-orang itu terus menatapku. Apa aku harus memberi tahu Sasaki- _san_ untuk mengirimkan pakaianku yang lain? Yang lebih bagus dari ini?" Shun bertanya pada Kai.

"Tidak usah, _Neng_."

Tentu saja, kan? Shun padahal hanya menggunakan pakaian sederhana berupa kaos putih dan cardigan abu serta bercelana putih bersih. _Choker_ hitam yang melingkar di leher pun terlihat mencolok. Shun juga menggunakan pewangi berharga tinggi yang pasti bakal tercium dari radius lima meter sekali pun. Eksintensi si albino seperti kucing putih bangsawan yang nongkrong di tempat sampah bersama para lalat.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya datang mas-mas dengan membawa sebuah paket. Shun dengan gembira menerima paket itu lalu mengajak Kai masuk ke rumah. Dalam paket itu berisi banyak bahan kue beserta alat-alatnya.

"Buat apa, _Neng_? Mau jual kue?"

"Enggak kok _A_ ', Shun mau buat kue untuk tetangga. Kata Hajime- _san_ , kalau orang desa atau pun penduduk baru datang, mereka pasti bagi-bagi makanan. Iya, kan? Hajime katanya tahu dari buku dan TV."

Kai hanya memasang wajah datar sambil membatin, 'dasar orang kaya' dengan gemasnya.

.

.

Siangnya semua _cupcake_ berhias cantik itu selesai. Si bangsawan itu meminta bantuan Kai untuk membagikan _cupcake_ buatannya.

Selama mengetuk satu pintu ke pintu lain, mereka mendapat kendala berupa histerisnya pemilik rumah karena senang. Dimulai dari permintaan untuk dipeluk dari ibu-ibu arisan dan _wefie_ dari para anak muda, sampai pertanyaan menohok hati, semacam, "Kenapa mau nikah sama Kai? Dia, kan, nggak ada spesial-spesialnya. Cuma menang ganteng doang, _Neng_."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pasti akan dijawab oleh Shun dengan, "Soalnya saya cinta. Dewi Nasib pun bilang kalau Shun cocok sama _Aa_ ' Kai. Walau nanti bahtera rumah tangga kami dilanda badai, tapi kami akan menghapinya bersama dengan senyuman dan tangan yang bertaut kuat."

Sungguh jawaban puitis itu mampu membungkam mulut ibu-ibu yang hobi menggosip.

Kai tak menyesal membawa Shun pulang ke desanya. Ia merasa harinya jadi lebih berwarna sekarang. Tahu begini, ia akan pergi ke Kyoto lebih awal lagi dari sebelumnya. Artinya, ia bisa lebih awal bertemu dengan Shun.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maaf ini ooc, tapi toh ini AU sedikit perbedaan pada chara nggak papa kan? /mau nya/**

 **Err untuk ffn lain masih dalam proses ya.**

 **RnR please...**


End file.
